Años Oscuros
by kurenaix1
Summary: Se dice que cuando un omega es despreciado por su alfa este se hunde en un profunda tristeza y es incapaz de volver a sentir algo por alguien más, socialmente cae en lo más bajo de la escala social siendo repudiado por el resto, convirtiéndose en un "marginado". Omegaverse medieval Himuro x Izuki Mención otras parejas.


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y yo solo los utilizo para joderles la vida.

Es primera vez que fallo en una convocatoria, pero aquí esta, han sido casi dos meses de no publicar, el bloqueo mental, el cansancio físico y la poca motivación y confianza en lo que escribo me mantuvo alejada del mundo del fanfiction, probé suerte con esto, la verdad no sé como quedó.

Mil gracias a LouisBlind que me ayudó a corregir y me instruyó en el mundo de Omegaverse. dejo su agina porque tiene fanfics increíbles. ?uid=78064

A estas alturas todos conocen las reglas del Omegaverse, si no pásense por acá /works/1566041

Aunque debo colocar un par de aclaraciones.

El lazo entre un Alfa y un Omega solo puede ser roto por la raza dominante, si eso sucede el Omega pierde toda validez como persona.

Este es un Omegaverse situado en la Edad Media, por tanto las leyes de esa época so igual que las del universo original, por tanto existe la inquisición , la caza de brujas y todos los acontecimientos reales, la diferencia es que incluyen a las castas de OMV, los alfas son la clase dominante.

Se dice que cuando un Omega es repudiado sus celos se vuelven solo un conjunto de síntomas y no hay placer ni disfrute alguno en ello. (es un mito)

El celo dura 3 días y se sucede cada tres meses.

No existen supresores, pero si algunos curanderos han llegado a descubrir plantas que anulan lo anulan, aunque esto sería una práctica anti natura, por tanto está penado por las leyes de la santa inquisición.

El amor entre Alfa x Alfa Omega x Omega es castigado con la hoguera por ser una práctica anti natura.

Se encontraba en estado de shock intentando procesar lo que aquel sujeto que hasta un minuto era "su mundo" le estaba diciendo.

"Quiero romper con el lazo que nos une" fueron las crueles palabras que le costaba demasiado entender. Desde hace un tiempo cosas no estaban saliendo bien entre ellos, podía comprenderlo, existían razones de sobra, pero disolver algo que se suponía era para siempre estaba fuera de su entendimiento.

Izuki sabía que era el culpable de aquello, si bien su celo llegaba cada tres meses como correspondía a un omega común y Hyuga su alfa lo impregnaba, al poco tiempo de gestar perdía a los bebés. Era un omega defectuoso, semi-infértil y los curanderos a quienes visitaban les habían dicho que eso pasaba en contadas ocasiones y era irreversible.

Por eso Jumpei había decidido cortar el lazo e incluso le informó ya se había conseguido a otro omega que lo convirtiera en padre y le diera la tan ansiada descendencia que por más de cinco años le había sido negada.

Izuki fue desterrado de aquel castillo ese mismo día, condenado a vagar.

No podía volver donde su familia, seguramente se sentirían deshonrados por tener un omega inútil como pariente.

Era una época difícil para la gente común, hasta ese entonces había vivido rodeado de los lujos más grandes que primero le había proveído su adinerada familia, quienes tenían fama por procrear a los omegas más hermosos para entregárselos al rey y su corte, después se vio rodeado de las más exquisitas excentricidades cuando contrajo nupcias con el noble que lo había reclamado como su omega, Jumpei, ese que prometió amarlo para toda la vida.

Shun siempre había sido humilde con las personas que servían en su hogar, todos lo respetaban y lo querían, por eso antes de salir del palacio le entregaron algunas monedas de oro y otras cosas para que no se viera en apuros tan graves, la mayoría de la servidumbre lamentó mucho el destierro del joven amo y despreciaban al alfa por aquella "traición".

Cuando llegó al centro del pueblo se dio cuenta cómo era la realidad de quienes no poseían riqueza; el hambre y la peste estaban por todas partes, temió por su vida, para alguien como él, aquel escenario era de un salvajismo nunca antes visto. Pasó días enteros ocultándose, intentando ser invisible, profundamente deprimido; extrañaba y necesitaba a su alfa, esa era la naturaleza de su relación, aunque ya no llevaba la marca seguía teniendo la impresión de que pertenecía a aquel sujeto y necesitaba volver a su lado.

Pronto se le terminó el dinero para comer y se vio a merced de esa injusta, pero real sociedad.

Todo era peligroso en su condición de omega, si bien su celo no estaba cerca, podría cualquier alfa que se considerara como tal, tomarlo para saciarse "porque si", al haber sido repudiado por su pareja había caído en lo más bajo de la escala social, ahora era un marginado, alguien sin derecho, una basura sin valor que cualquiera podría utilizar, si se enteraban de sus identidad o si su celo le sobrevenía no tendría escapatoria.

Así escondido entre la basura, denigrándose al robar para comer y haciendo lo posible por sobrevivir, pasaron tres meses, los más largos y horribles de su existencia.

Llegó a otra aldea de una localidad lejana, sus antes costosos ropajes de fina tela lucían sucios, y si bien intentaba mantener su higiene aprovechando los riachuelos, su apariencia seguía siendo la de un mendigo.

Estaba devastado, la tristeza de verse lejos del que había sido su alfa le mataba por dentro, muchas veces pensó en el suicidio como una opción ¿Para qué seguir vivo? si solo era un fantasma, una sombra despreciable a la que nadie notaba. Había visto cómo era la realidad fuera de su burbuja de lujos, la gente muriendo de hambre, los omegas y mujeres que eran vendidos como esclavos sexuales, destino que por suerte no le había tocado debido a su astucia al esconderse, con horror escuchaba de boca de algunos aldeanos que los niños desaparecían y eran canibalizados, había visto los castigos horribles que eran aplicados a quienes no obedecieran al rey y al clero, aquellos que renegaban de su naturaleza, eran castigados con la hoguera, también quienes eran infieles o cometían algún otro delito contra la "fe" y la "iglesia"

Vivió tanto tiempo siendo un ignorante de la realidad, estaba frustrado y sentía mucha ira por todas las injusticias. ¿Qué clase de mundo era ese?, ¿Qué clase de Dios permitía tal infierno?

/

Un día se encontraba durmiendo en un claro cerca de un bosque cuando sucedió lo inevitable, le llegó el celo, su cuerpo ardía y temblaba, intentó mantenerse calmado, estaba lejos del poblado por fortuna.

Así pasó mayor parte del día, tendría que resistir los otros dos que le quedaban antes de poder ir a buscar algo para comer. Se encontraba hambriento, sin fuerzas, con una fiebre terrible, pensó que iba a morir.

El olor había atraído a un sujeto de mal aspecto, aterrorizado intentó levantarse y correr, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, terminó arrinconado esperando a que pasara lo inevitable.

El Alfa trató arrancarle la ropa, estaba desesperado por hacerlo suyo, en cambio él carecía de los deseos que el celo le provoca a los omegas con normalidad, había escuchado que eso era lo que ocurría cuando se rompía el lazo, en ese caso el omega perdía la capacidad de sentir placer y ese periodo se convertía en una serie de síntomas sin razón.

Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero en vez de eso el sujeto le cayó con peso muerto encima.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien? maldito degenerado, estos tipos son unos asquerosos. — Abrió los ojos, un chico de cabello negro arrojaba con desprecio el cuerpo del alfa lejos de él.

—-Gracias, muchas gracias. —Estaba temblando, muriendo de dolor.

—Que mal que estés en una situación como esta, es tan peligroso, me llamo Kazunari Takao, y pasaba por aquí de casualidad.

De pronto escuchó un ruido de carretas y caballos que se detuvieron frente a ellos, Shun se sobresaltó cuando divisó a un grupo de bandidos.

—Tranquilo son amigos míos, yo venía delante porque tengo una buena vista y los estaba guiando por el camino, ahí me di cuenta que tenías problemas.

— ¿Qué pasó Kazu? —Un sujeto alto se bajó de un hermoso corcel negro, a Shun le causó desconfianza, seguramente era un alfa mal intencionado, se escondió detrás de Kazunari para que este no lo viera.

—Nada Tatsu-chan, Salvé a este pobre sujeto, está en celo y lo estaba atacando un alfa, ¿Podemos ayudarlo?

—Está bien, pero no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Seijuro! — un joven que a ojos de Izuki era "hermoso" descendió de la carreta.

—Tatsuya, no me gusta que me grites así, no soy un perro. — comentó con voz altiva.

—Ese mocoso es un omega en celo, Kazunari lo salvó ¿Puedes hacer algo? —Izuki no supo bien a qué se refería, dio la orden de que nadie se acercara hasta que Seijuro resolviera el problema.

—Toma esto. — le entregó una pequeña botella. — Te ayudara con las molestias y ya no llamarás la atención con tu aroma.

Se tomó el contenido apreciando como de inmediato el horrible calor se apagaba de su organismo.

—Increíble ¿Verdad? vas a estar bien, irás con nosotros—Akashi notó el temor con el que el pelinegro miraba a su líder. — No te preocupes por él, se llama Himuro Tatsuya es nuestro líder hasta actitud de alfa tiene, aunque es un beta, él nos cuida y nos protege, es quién está al mando de esta caravana, soy Seijuro Akashi, el segundo líder.

— ¿Caravana? y ¿Qué es lo que hacen? — Preguntó con curiosidad.

—Somos una pandilla de marginados, que luchan por sobrevivir en esta injusta sociedad. — Por eso tienes que ir con nosotros, si te dejamos aquí no vas a sobrevivir, no te preocupes por los alfas, las reglas son claras, aquí no existe el alfa, beta u omega, todos somos iguales. —Contestó contento Kazunari, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

— Seijuro se encarga de suprimir cualquier celo a base de plantas, aunque no lo parezca es muy inteligente y descubrió como hacerlo. — Himuro le habló una vez vio que habían terminado de explicarle. —Aunque suene cliché, nosotros nos dedicamos a robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, espero no tengas problemas con eso.

—Les agradezco que me dejen viajar con ustedes, prometo ser de utilidad, he vagado solo por mucho tiempo, estoy muy agotado y hambriento.

— ¿Cómo es que un omega tan "fino" como tú terminó de esta manera?

—Kazunari no seas preguntón, hay que ayudarlo y ya, no te preocupes este es un metiche, no necesitas contarnos nada. —lo reprendió Akashi.

En el grupo había cinco carretas llenas de personas, y viajaban también varios hombres a caballo, entre ellos Himuro y Takao.

El pelirrojo le ayudó a subir a una y le presentó a los otros, un chico que se identificó como Kasamatsu Yukio, otro que lo miró bastante mal de nombre Makoto Hanamiya , Akashi le dijo que no le hiciera caso a este último, porque le encantaba incomodar a los nuevos, de inmediato le dio algo para comer.

Viajaron un par de horas hasta que los líderes decidieron que era mejor parar y armar un campamento.

Ahí por fin pudo presentarse como correspondía y mirarle la cara a todos los demás, era un grupo enorme.

— Este es Shun Izuki, desde hoy se unirá a nosotros, espero sean amables con él. — al parecer el pelirrojo era el encargado de las relaciones púbicas, Shun sonrío, era fascinante que alfas le obedecieran al que claramente era un omega y por supuesto no le dejaba de impresionar que un beta fuese quien los guiara, todos hacían lo que Himuro y Akashi ordenaban sin cuestionar.

Varios lo saludaron y se presentaron, no hacían diferencias con nadie, al menos esa fue su primera impresión.

En un rato ya había un par de fogatas, y se organizaban para recoger agua y preparar la comida, todo estaba muy bien organizado, podían levantar un campamento en sólo unos minutos.

Observó con extrañeza como dos alfas se demostraban su amor, un chico grande de cabello rojizo y un moreno de ojos azules, eso jamás lo había visto, se supone que se castigaba con la muerte un comportamiento tan antinatural.

—No te sorprendas tanto, para ti que vienes de un lugar tan cerrado debe ser extraño, para amar a alguien sólo se necesita que te guste, así es como vivimos nosotros, ya te dijo Tatsuya que aquí no existen castas, tú mismo debes dejar de pensar que eres un omega, aquí eres Shun Izuki, un ser humano más. —le dijo Takao. — si te lo preguntas ellos son Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga, Aomine abandonó su pueblo para ir detrás de Taiga, Kagami, el pelirrojo es el hermano de Tatsuya.

—Kazunari ya basta. Deja de hablar de la vida de los demás. — le reclamó Kasamatsu esta vez.

—Sólo estoy tratando de ambientarlo, pero mejor ya me voy ayudar a Shin-chan.

—Lo siento Izuki, es que Takao siempre habla de más.

Rato después Akashi lo condujo hasta un riachuelo y le ayudó a quitarse los sucios harapos, iba a darle un buen baño.

—Que bien, ese idiota apesta, que bueno que le vas a sacar la mugre de encima.

—Basta Hanamiya déjalo tranquilo, no seas descortés.

Pronto estuvo limpio y acostado en una reconfortable manta al interior de una carreta. Había pasado por tanto en esos meses que apenas tuvo tiempo para pensar en cuánto había cambiado su vida, en lo triste y aterrador que era el futuro sin su alfa, seguía tan ligado a él, le dolían los lazos biológicos que lo unieron a su alfa alguna vez.

Fue desechado por no poder dar a luz a un hijo, él, quien había sido criado con todos los lujos del mundo, ahora era auxiliado por una banda de marginados y herejes, que cometían todo tipo de "agravios" a ojos de sus Dios, pero ya no temía a ese Dios castigador, nada peor le podía pasar, porque incluso la hoguera o el tormento de la sierra sonaba más amable que vagar a merced del mal durante toda su vida.

Se durmió con Seijuro al lado, ese chico le entregaba toda la seguridad que había perdido antes, era como un hermano mayor protector.

/

Aprendió a conocerlos poco a poco, dejó de lado sus antiguos prejuicios y los recuerdos de su pasado y se sumergió en ese nuevo ambiente siempre festivo, donde todos compartían con todos y las diferencias no existían, el dolor, la quemazón de su pecho habían disminuido. Todavía sentía el lazo con Jumpei, pero Akashi le había dicho con el tiempo se pasaría.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasó tres meses conviviendo con ellos, viajando por diferentes lugares.

Himuro y sus hombres cada vez traían a más personas, marginados como él, de todas las clases, y el grupo comenzó a aumentar bastante en número.

La sociedad estaba en franco declive y cada vez se escuchaban más rumores de quema de herejes, de torturas por parte de la inquisición, el hambre y la plaga azotaban los pueblos mientras la nobleza seguía escondida en sus amplios castillos, ajenos a toda aquella tragedia, cada vez que los del grupo de hombres fuertes salían a recorrer las aldeas en busca de algún noble a quien atracar, regresaban con una boca más que alimentar.

Seijuro estaba consciente que pronto ya no podrían seguir de "nómades", tenían que establecerse en algún lugar, ojalá una tierra lejana donde nadie los conociera, ya que muchos de ellos eran buscados por la justicia.

Seijuro Akashi era un hermoso omega, con refinados modales e instruido en muchas artes, al menos así podía notarlo Shun, compartía una especie de relación con un alfa de enorme tamaño de nombre Murasakibara, sabía que no debía etiquetarlos, pero era muy difícil, según Akashi aquel chico fue criado por él, lo había encontrado cuando apenas tenía ocho años y no se había dado cuenta cuando ya era todo un hombre hasta que alcanzó los 2 metros 8 cm, Murasakibara era muy amable y bueno cocinando, aunque algo celoso con su pelirrojo.

De a poco el desafortunado omega se había ganado la simpatía de la mayoría del grupo, a pesar de venir de un mundo de nobles podía desempeñar muchas labores, además sabía leer, escribir, operaciones matemáticas, cocinar y tenía nociones básicas de cuidados de salud, a todos les agradaba, incluso el pesado de Makoto Hanamiya era menos severo con él.

Dentro del grupo había varios omegas que estaban por parir, y tres huérfanos que habían sido rescatados, Izuki podía notar la preocupación de Himuro y Akashi, porque la comida cada vez escaseaba más.

Cuando cometían algún atraco, las joyas y los lingotes de oro y cualquier excentricidad eran intercambiadas en algún pueblo por Seijuro, quien se vestía como un noble y mostraba su título nobiliario que lo acreditaba como tal, porque si, él era de la clase alta, el porqué viajaba con una panda de rezagados era un misterio.

Shun admiraba a Himuro, aunque le daba algo de temor acercarse demasiado a él, porque su sola presencia le intimidaba, aunque siempre fue muy amable. Kagami le llamaba hermano, pese a que no se parecían en nada, pero era con quien más Tatsuya compartía, aun así el del lunar siempre se veía solo, al menos amorosamente hablando, eso le llamaba poderosamente la atención y debido a que la mayoría tenía pareja.

Salió de su ensoñación momentánea, en la que entró al ver pasar al líder del grupo; siempre terminaba sonrojado cuando se le cruzaba.

Una noche Himuro le llamó para pedirle que aprendiera a utilizar algún tipo de arma, si bien ese último tiempo sus recorridos habían sido tranquilos y no habían corrido mayor peligro, eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento, la iglesia y la guardia real andaban tras ellos por el reciente robo de un cargamento de lingotes de oro en el que habían participado en conjunto con otro grupo de ladrones.

—Seguro el arco y la flecha te acomodan, tienes buena vista igual que Kazu. —Le entregó el arma, Shun jamás había usado uno y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que si lograba dar en el blanco mataría a alguien.

—Lo intentaré. —estaba nervioso, Tatsuya le ponía intranquilo, ese aroma peculiar, apenas podía creer que ese sujeto no fuese un alfa, le gustaba como olía, le provocaba cierta calentura, aunque se avergonzaba mucho por tener ese tipo de pensamientos, se suponía que estaba destinado a perder toda sensibilidad sexual al haber sido roto el lazo ¿Entonces por qué?

—Estaremos unos días más aquí, es necesario que nos ocultemos un tiempo, además algunos de los niños están enfermos, es bueno que descansemos. Así que cada noche te ayudaré a practicar con esto, puede que no lo parezca, pero soy un gran tirador. —Le dio directo en un blanco que había pintado en un árbol, dejando a Izuki con la boca abierta, no había nada que el jodido líder no hiciera perfecto.

—Sí señor.

—Ya te dije que no me trates de señor, sé que fuiste un omega sometido, pero aquí no eres eso, no debes sentirte inferior a nadie.

—Gracias Himuro. — Se apenó bastante, era algo que no conocía el sentirse valorado como persona y no ser un objeto más, Himuro era un beta y lo admiraba mucho más de lo que llegaría a hacerlo con cualquier "alfa" con poder, era fuerte inteligente, atractivo, un líder comprensivo, suspiró yéndose directo al campamento, esa noche durmió con el recuerdo del agradable contacto que habían tenido ambos.

/

A Izuki le temblaban las manos cada vez que debía disparar, seguía pensando que no quería matar a nadie, Tatsuya le dio un par de indicaciones de cómo debía tomar y apuntar el arco, pero fue cuando se posicionó por detrás suyo para indicarle dónde debía apuntar, cuando casi le da un ataque de nervios.

—Apunta ahí, eso – la flecha dio directo en el blanco.

Ya después pudo seguir solo, Himuro parecía complacido, y Shun estaba feliz de verlo sonreír.

A partir de esa noche comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos y dos semanas después Shun ya se manejaba bastante bien con el arma, notó lo agradable que era el hombre del lunar y que esa cara de "poker" era solo la barrera que anteponía, Akashi le había dicho que Tatsuya siempre era una buena persona y que se había cerrado a la posibilidad de amar por una decepción.

Se enteró de boca de los demás de que era un beta bastante particular, que si bien no podía percibir el aroma del omega, estos si podían olerlo a él, Kasamatsu le dijo que una vez hizo entrar en celo a varios.

¿Era por eso la fascinación que sentía por el pelinegro?

Deseaba saber un poco más de su persona, por eso disimuladamente preguntaba cosas a sus compañeros, así fue como se enteró que Himuro provenía de una familia ancestralmente alfa y al verlo nacer como un beta fue desterrado con solo 12 años de su clan, así conoció a Taiga un huérfano que se había criado en las calles, ahí se hicieron "hermanos"

/

A Tatsuya le fascinaba el agradable temperamento de Izuki, siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar, era muy cooperativo y cuidaba mucho a las personas más enfermas, le transmitía un sentimiento de calidez, ese tiempo de pasar juntos tantas noches había sido gratificante, no comprendía porque le era más fácil sonreír cuando estaba a su lado.

—Oye Tatsuya cierra la boca, sé que Izuki es lindo pero pareces idiota. — Taiga lo había sorprendido.

—No estoy viendo a Izuki, deja de decir tonterías.

—Hermano, se nota que aprecias mucho el tiempo que pasan juntos.

—Shun no lo ha pasado bien, el otro día me dijo cosas muy tristes sobre cuando su alfa lo desechó, según él los omegas no pueden volver a sentir nada.

—Me sorprende que digas eso, son solo creencias hombre, deberías preguntarle y tal vez sería bueno que estuvieran juntos.

— ¿Crees que quiero tenerlo de pareja sólo porque me encontraste mirándolo?

—No, solo digo que ambos se harían bien, llega un momento en la vida de un hombre que necesita tener a alguien a su lado.

—Tú siempre has tenido a alguien Taiga, antes de Aomine era Takao, antes de Takao Kuroko, no me vengas con esas a mí.

— No estamos hablando de mi, mejor apresúrate con Izuki o te lo van a quitar…

/

Noches atrás Kasamatsu había capturado en las cercanías a un sujeto que pensó quería dañarlos, tenía cabellos dorados y en su uniforme traía el símbolo real.

—Yukio traer a un prisionero es sumamente peligroso, debiste matarlo y desaparecer su cadáver. —Le recriminó Aomine con cierta indiferencia, en eso llegaron Himuro y Murasakibara.

— Eso intenté, pero el tipo es algo especial, sabe cosas importantes, diles.

—Soy mensajero del rey, me llamó Kise Ryouta, tengo información que les puede servir… dentro de una semana habrá una recepción para el duque en un pueblo cercano, el rey está invitado y mucha de la nobleza también.

— ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ti? —Preguntó amenazante Tatsuya.

—La verdad es que soy un mensajero nada más, no tengo formación militar, soy casi un esclavo, la nobleza me trata mal y estoy harto.

— ¿Por qué estabas cerca de aquí?

—Me perdí, tengo una pésima orientación, no me mates, te contaré muchas cosas, supongo que son bandidos, conozco secretos, les seré de ayuda.

—Si esto es una trampa haré que pagues.

—Juro que no lo es, permíteme unirme a ustedes.

—Está bien, te daré una oportunidad, Yukio tú lo trajiste, tú vigílalo.

— Pero, pero… este sujeto habla mucho, es peor que Takao, no me puedes dejar con él ¡Himuro! — Protestó Kasamatsu, mientras el nombrado Kazunari entablaba una amena conversación con "el nuevo"

/

Varias de las cosas que les había dicho Ryota eran verdad, Himuro lo comprobó tras enviar a Nijimura al pueblo, se estaba preparando una gran recepción y nobles de todas partes llegarían en una semana aproximadamente.

Decidieron que al final cometerían el atracó, necesitaban con urgencia conseguir especies para obtener dinero o cambiarlas por algo.

Tatsuya escogió a quienes les acompañaría, casi todos hombres fuertes y ágiles que acostumbraban a realizar esos actos comandados por él, mientras Seijuro se quedaba con el resto en el campamento.

—Quiero ir. —dijo Shun con decisión al darse cuenta que no lo habían elegido para conformar el grupo.

— ¿Estás loco? por supuesto que no. —Respondió sorprendido Tatsuya.

-—Es injusto, Takao tiene las mismas habilidades que yo y él si va.

—Kazunari lleva siglos en esto, está acostumbrado a robar, tú hasta hace unos meses no eras capaz de hacer nada por ti mismo.

—Quiero ser de utilidad, sabes que he cambiado, no soy el omega sumiso e idiota que conociste, ahora puedo pelear, soy uno más de ustedes.

—Es peligroso, no me gusta la idea. — Taiga supo de inmediato que su hermano estaba preocupado.

—Tatsuya déjalo, alguna vez debe aprender.

—Puede retrasarnos.

—Es muy bueno, lo he visto y tú mismo le has enseñado.

—Bueno Taiga si le pasa algo, o si esto falla serás el responsable.

—Está bien, Shun no me falles.

El ojo de águila se puso muy feliz de poder ir con ellos, estaba nervioso, Tatsuya le trajo uno de los caballos, ya sabía montar desde antes.

Nijimura les indicó el camino hasta que llegaron a un paso cercano a un poblado, por ahí debía pasar la comitiva cargada de joyas, oro y otras cosas.

En el campamento estaban todos listos para partir y huir a penas volvieran, Seijuro se encontraba algo inquieto, nunca habían dado un golpe tan grande, debían huir muy lejos, tal vez buscar un terreno donde asentar una comunidad.

Pasaron unas tres horas hasta que el sonido de caballos y carretas irrumpió la paz del lugar, se prepararon para saltarles encima.

Fueron Taiga, Murasakibara y Aomine quienes se lanzaron para pararlos y luego noquearon a los dos guardias que venían en frente de la multitud, después salieron los demás. Poco rato pasó hasta que los sometieron e hicieron bajar a los nobles de sus carruajes para despojarlos de sus pertenencias.

No fue difícil ni peligroso, si bien había unos diez guardias, Aomine, Kagami, Himuro, Murasakibara y Haizaki se encargaron de dejarlos fuera de combate.

Shun, Nijimura y Takao bajaron a los nobles de los suntuosos carruajes y los despojaron de sus tesoros. Grande fue la sorpresa del pelinegro cuando en el último carro al hacer descender a sus ocupantes se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era Hyuga, este bajó junto a un chico de cabello castaño que temblaba de miedo, era la nueva pareja del alfa, quien sí había podido darle hijos...

— ¡Tú! no puedo creer que estés vivo. — exclamó con sorpresa al ver a quien creyó muerto.

—Que lastima que no morí ¿No? se supone que el lazo que teníamos era irrompible, que gracia me da encontrarnos de nuevo, felicidades veo que por fin serás padre. —se dirigió al pequeño omega. — oye tú, ten cuidado este tipo desecha a sus parejas cuando ya no le sirven. — dijo en tono sarcástico, odiaba como se estaba sintiendo, le dolía, el lazo que alguna vez los había unido le provocaba algo de temor.

—Así que andas de ladronzuelo, ¡Te ordeno que nos dejes ir! —levantó la voz, como lo hacía cuando era su alfa, esa voz hizo estremecer a Izuki.

—Entrégame todo lo que tienes si no quieres morir. —el pelinegro omega había sacado su arco y flecha y apuntaba a Jumpei.

—Baja eso maldita escoria, soy un alfa, estoy por sobre ti y por sobre todas estas basuras, haré que los encuentren y los maten de la peor manera, me reiré de ti Izuki cuando los cuervos se coman tus ojos.

—Muérete –quería vengarse, tuvo lástima por el otro chico que temblaba detrás de él, estaba dudando porque una flecha podría lastimarlo, Hyuga seguía diciéndole cosas horribles, trató de controlarse y bajó su arma.

—Yo era tu dueño maldito perro, ahora que te desprecie jamás encontrarás a alguien que te quiera, la idea de abandonarte a tu suerte era que murieras, te odio, a ti y a tu familia, maldita tu sangre, debiste morir, esa era la idea desde un principio.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre te odie, te hice mi omega para repudiarte después, para dejar a tu familia en vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tu familia le quitó posición a la mía, sabes que nuestra unión fue en parte para firmar la paz de años de rivalidad, debí haberte mandado a matar.

El ojo de águila estaba sorprendido por aquella declaración, lo mejor era matar a Hyuga de una vez, estaba decidido.

— ¡Oye tú, aléjate de este imbécil, no quiero dañarte ni a tu bebé! —gritó al omega de Hyuga para que se alejara y volvió a apuntar su flecha.

De pronto llegó Himuro y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen al noble quien se retorció.

—Hablas demasiado pequeño alfa bastardo, solo sabes aprovecharte de tu condición, no eres nada, aquí el que manda soy yo y si uno de mis hombres te ordena que entregues tus malditas pertenecías lo haces. — le dio varios golpes más hasta dejarlo fuera de combate. —Y a ti Izuki te prohíbo que te manches las manos con escorias como estas, baja esa arma.

De inmediato el omega de Hyuga les entregó todo lo que traían a cambio de que no los mataran.

Los demás ya habían terminado de recolectar el oro y las joyas, aunque resultó ser mucho menos de lo que esperaban, de todas maneras seguía siendo el mejor golpe que habían dado hasta entonces.

—Vamos Shun, no hay más que hacer, fuiste muy lento para actuar, te dejaste intimidar por ese idiota.

—Sí, lo lamento, puse en peligro la operación.

—Tranquilo, de todas maneras fuiste valiente, iras mejorando con el tiempo, vamos a llevarnos sus caballos, no están lejos del pueblo, que caminen. —ordenó Tatsuya, pronto salieron del lugar dejando a los aterrados nobles casi con lo puesto.

Al llegar al campamento estaban todos listos y dispuestos para partir, Akashi se alegró mucho al verlos llegar y corrió a abrazar a Atsushi.

— ¡Por fin! tenía un mal presentimiento, pero veo que todos están bien. Estaba preocupado sobre todo por Izuki.

—Sí, pero hay que irnos rápido, seguro nos buscaran pronto.

/

Pasaron algunos meses en los que se hizo imperioso conseguir un lugar para establecerse, lejos de ya ser una banda de ladrones se había convertido en una pequeña comunidad de marginados. El afán de Himuro de ayudar y rescatar a personas en sus diferentes expediciones los había hecho tener la urgente necesidad de terminar de asentarse en algún lugar.

Shun y Himuro se había hecho aún más cercanos, el ojo de águila se convirtió en una especie de asistente de él y de Akashi, les ayudaba con la distribución de víveres, el conteo de las cosas que se recolectaban y el registro de las personas que viajaban con ellos, anteriormente habían tratado de reclutar a alguien que les ayudara, pero simplemente fue un fracaso no existía nadie capaz de seguirle el paso, hasta que apareció Izuki.

Seijuro había partido en un viaje para verse con su padre, que para sorpresa de todos había resultado ser un noble, un marqués con mucha influencia, un terrateniente.

Quería saber si podía arreglar su relación y que les dejara vivir en uno de sus vastos terrenos. Habían pasado tantos años desde que se fue de su hogar debido a que lo quería casar con un alfa, tantos años que difícilmente podía recordar cuantos, su progenitor debía ser ya un anciano.

/

— Tatsuya, te gusta Izuki ¿Verdad? — Preguntó sin rodeos Kagami una noche en la que estaban bebiendo al calor de las llamas de una pequeña fogata.

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Aunque así fuese no tiene sentido, él es un omega con el lazo roto, jamás va a volver a querer estar con alguien que no sea su estúpido alfa.

— Lo dices con mucho resentimiento, eres tú quien siempre ha dicho que odia las etiquetas ¿Qué importa si Shun es un omega?

— Es el lazo biológico el que jamás podré romper, no puedo hacer nada con eso.

— No es así Tatsuya, siento que te estás justificando por miedo a volver a amar, no quieres pasar por lo de antes, ya supera lo de Mayuzumi por favor, él decidió su propio camino lejos de ti.

— ¡Calla Taiga! no es por lo de Chihiro que estoy así, Izuki jamás querría a alguien como yo.

En eso Shun interrumpió la conversación.

— ¿Quién dice eso? porque a mí nunca me has preguntado Tatsuya y creo que soy el principal involucrado en esto, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que mi alfa rompió el lazo, yo pensé que me moría, pero ustedes me salvaron, no siento nada por él, soy libre, soy una persona autónoma que ya no se rige por su condición, es mi corazón quien manda, y ahora que puedo elegir, me encantaría escogerte a ti Himuro Tatsuya.

Taiga se fue y los dejó hablar, estaba dichoso, se fue junto a Aomine a descansar, por fin a Himuro le tocaba ser feliz después de tanto.

Tatsuya se vio sorprendido por aquella declaración, jamás pensó que sintiera lo mismo, cada vez que lo miraba se convencía más que lo quería a su lado, como una persona normal, sin etiquetas de castas o posiciones sociales, el pasado era el pasado y ahora solo debían mirar adelante y amarse.

Se le acercó y lo abrazó, protectoramente, aceptaría el amor de Izuki, lo intentarían.

/

Seijuro volvió días después con la noticia de que su padre arrepentido y con ganas de que él volviera a su lado le dio el permiso para instalarse con su gente en sus tierras, estarían seguros con él.

Tatsuya no estaba seguro de querer establecerse en un sitio, se había pasado la vida viviendo de pueblo en pueblo desde niño, robando, escapando… era tan difícil simplemente quedarse en un lugar y dejar esa vida de "ambulante", pero incluso su hermano Taiga quería algo de permanencia junto Aomine, todos anhelaban tranquilidad, una casa, un huerto, tal vez niños y vivir en paz.

Eso era lo que deseaba también Shun, lo aceptaría, cambiaria su vida de trotamundos por la calma y la seguridad de un amor.

Cuando llegaron donde el poderoso terrateniente y se encontraron con él a este casi se le cae el cabello al ver el tipo de personas con el que su querido Seijuro viajó tantos años, fue peor cuando el rojo omega le presentó a su pareja, el viejo Masaomi tuvo que disimular muy bien su desconfianza con toda esa comitiva de gente, pero no podía faltar a su palabra, les brindaría protección dentro de sus terrenos, todo por recuperar al hijo que había perdido por su insistencia en manejarle la vida.

Así fue como comenzaron a construir sus casas, a darle forma a su pequeño pueblo libre de prejuicios donde la única ley era respetarse los unos a los otros, un oasis de paz entre el terror y la ignorancia de la época.

Tiempo después ya cada uno tenía su hogar, su pequeña familia.

Shun ya no podía pedirle más a la vida, en ese tiempo había ganado tanto, amigos, personas que de verdad se interesaban por él, y por supuesto un amor de verdad, no ese amor que llaman "predestinado" entre un alfa y un omega donde existe ese lazo biológico, era un amor real que salía del corazón.

Justo cuando creyó que nada podía ser mejor, le sucedió lo que jamás se esperó, se suponía que era un omega semi-infértil, pero él estaba en estado y no había perdido al bebé, al principio no quiso ilusionarse, pero todo resultó bien y el hijo de ambos nació sano.

Era ya de por sí muy raro que un beta embarazara a un omega. Seijuro le recordó que Himuro no era cualquier beta, sus genes de alfa les habían producido el milagro.

/

Años Después.

Un pequeño niño corría tras un perro, su cabello azabache contrastaba con aquella nívea piel, el característico lunar bajo el ojo de inmediato delataba quien era su padre, a sus cinco años vivía feliz y tranquilo, ajeno a cualquier temor y prejuicio, ajeno al duro pasado de sus progenitores.

— Ven aquí, no puedo correr todo el día tras de ti, eres molestoso como un oso. — lo llamó Izuki quien cargaba con su segundo bebé.

De pronto llegó Tatsuya, y atrapó a su hijo quien iba corriendo a toda velocidad.

—Debes hacerle caso a Shun, no seas desobediente, no ves que está con tu hermanita.

—Lo siento papi.

Juntos fueron al encuentro de Shun, Himuro lo abrazó y lo besó, tenían una hermosa familia.

Después de pensar que su vida terminaría tristemente, que moriría de tristeza y abandono, Izuki pudo encontrar el amor y la calidez de esos tan particulares amigos y por su puesto de su nueva y anhelada familia.


End file.
